1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to a lamp shade, and more particularly to a lamp shade applicable to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Related Art
Currently, in the technical field of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), an edge-type backlight module generally uses light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source. In particular, the above edge-type backlight module includes a lamp shade and a light bar. The light bar includes a plurality of LEDs and a circuit board, and the LEDs are disposed on the circuit board.
The light bar is accommodated in the lamp shade and assembled to the lamp shade. The light bar is mostly assembled to the lamp shade in an adhering manner. In particular, firstly, a surface of the circuit board in the light bar is coated with a layer of resin or glue, or adhered with a layer of double-sided tape. Afterwards, the circuit board is adhered into the lamp shade by the resin, glue, or double-sided tape. Thus, the light bar is assembled into the lamp shade.